Co-Workers
by Mr.WilliamJamesBooma
Summary: More than just co-workers. Slash.


Co-Workers

Steve was enough to irritate just about anyone. Especially Danny, man could he get Danny all worked up. How Dan-o managed to get through a day without shooting himself or Steve amazed him. And yet as aggravating and irritating as his co-worker was, there Danny was, once again, on his knees in the Headquarters stairwell, blowing the former Navy S.E.A.L.

How many times had Danny tried to strangle that smug, tanned neck; it'd look so lovely with two hands wrapped around it. And yet how many times had things turned out just like this. How many times had he ended up on his knees in front of Steve, unzipping the pants, maneuvering the boxers and pulling out the sex organ? He was addicted. It was a sad, sad truth, but he seemed to be addicted to Steve's cock. Or maybe he was addicted to something more.

How it had started? Danny couldn't remember. It wasn't long after he'd meet the guy that he'd started sucking the solider dude's dick. And such a beautiful dick it was; who could stay away from such perfection? Long, uncut, not obsessively fat, but by no means skinny, and topped with a pointed head with just the right curves and a nice size slit to top it off. And then there were two magnificent orbs to compliment such a dick, orbs better known as Steve's balls. They were big and hung low, even when Steve was hard they hung low (unlike Danny's who's balls shrivel up close to the base of his dick whenever he's hard). Perfect abs, perfect ass, perfect cock, perfect balls, and perfect face, what about Steve wasn't perfect? His personality. But even with such a flawed personality Danny thought he was far more perfect than anyone had the right to be.

And yet as much as Danny complained both mentally and verbally about the soldier's methods and irritating ways, Danny knew that deep down there were feelings that he wanted kept bottled up, feelings that might make all Steve's quirks seem normal. Danny was already starting to find all the little things Steve did throughout the day to be erotic; he most certainly didn't need to love such things also.

Danny ran his tongue down the underside of Steve's cock, stopping at the slit and digging the tip of his tongue into the tip of Steve's cock. Steve, propped against the wall, took a hand and patted Danny on the head, just like he was a dog. Danny most definitely was not a dog. No matter how many times Steve teasingly called him a bitch, he was not a dog, and yet his own cock, concealed away beneath a layer of suit pants and another flimsy layer of boxers, grew even harder than it had been, which seemed nearly impossible. But then again he was the bitch in this relationship, he was the one always on his knees, sucking away on Steve's cock, or he was the one in the bathroom stall or on the bed with a cock buried deep and snug within his vowels. Not once had he fucked Steve's ass (he had licked it though, like a lot, something of which he thought he would never do with another man's anus before Steve came along), nor had Steve ever licked or sucked Danny's dick. The only thing Steve did was jack Danny's dick off, that he liked to do. Especially when they were in bed together after Danny had just had his brains fucked out. Danny would be trying to go to sleep and Steve would have his hands at Danny's privates, playing with them as if the balls and cock were toys. Steve especially loved to grab Danny's dick and bring Danny to climax right before Steve climaxed himself in Danny's ass. Steve just seemed to love to jerk and play with Danny's dick though, no matter whether it be erect or flaccid, but that was simply as far as Steve would take it. And they never kissed, not even while having sex. Danny believed that they should be able to kiss every once in a while at least, especially if this fling was going to keep happening. But Steve was against the whole kissing thing and even against the hugging thing for that matter. However, what Danny didn't know was that each night, Steve would wait till he was sure his 'partner' was asleep, and then he would press his lips against Danny's and kiss the sleeping the man.

In some ways, Danny knew that the feelings he had buried deep within, the feelings which were already beginning to show through no matter how much Danny fought, that these feelings were mutual. He knew this every morning when he woke up first like he always did (not that he got up; he usually went back to sleep and let Steve be the first out of bed). He knew that Steve had some feelings towards him from the way he had his naked self pressed up against Danny's nude backside, Steve's arms wrapped around Danny chest protectively. Not that Danny needed Steve's protection, it was just surprisingly comforting.

Sure Steve wasn't good at showing emotions, and most likely never would be. But while he wasn't any good at the emotional stuff, when it came to the sex part of a relationship he was the equivalent of a Roman god.

Danny sucked on his co-workers head a little while longer before sliding the whole organ into his mouth again (at least as much of it as would go), and then went up and down the shaft and few times before Steve's cock finally gave in. Seed spurted out of Steve's cock and into Danny's mouth, some on the tongue, but most of it down the throat. Danny removed the limpening cock from his mouth.

"Another satisfied customer" Danny said standing up.

"Oh in that case, how much do I owe you?"

"Ha, ha! Very funny."

Steve reached down into Danny's pants and Danny let him closing his eyes. As soon as Steve's coarse hand made contact with Danny's raging mad erection Danny was lost to reality, instead in a place of pleasure. Steve teasingly played with Danny's slit, first messaging it for a second and then digging his pinky finger just ever so lightly up the slit which released Danny's seed. Steve then moved down to the shaft, and with one simple, light yank, Danny creamed his pants and boxers. Thankfully Danny kept five pairs of identical suit pants and boxers in his locker. He'd started doing so not long after their work escapades had begun. He'd found him creaming his pants more and more often and now it seemed as if he was creaming two pairs a day. And yet somehow Steve never managed to get one drop of anything on his pants.

An hour later the two of them were in the men's room located in the basement (where almost nobody ever went). Steve was fucking Danny's brains out. So maybe Danny was a bitch (while there's no doubt that Steve is most definitely a horn dog), maybe Danny was Steve's bitch. So what? So maybe Steve drove Danny nuts, its Steve, he'd drive anyone nuts. So maybe Danny loved Steve, he just wasn't ready to admit it. So maybe they belonged together, or maybe they didn't. Maybe it was just an addiction to Steve's cock. Maybe, just maybe everything was how it was supposed to be.


End file.
